Cherry Blossom Empress
by 8MusicalArtist8
Summary: Recently Sakura Haruno can't seem to stay awake during the day. Her dreams now enter her day to day routines as two mysterious boys enter her life. Time runs out as Sakura struggles to recollect her forgotten past, and at the same time figuring out how these mysterious boys fit into the impossible puzzle pieces that Sakura herself must solve before the hour glass completely stops.


**Cherry Blossom Empress**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

 **Summary:** Recently Sakura Haruno can't seem to stay awake during the day. Her dreams now enter her day to day routines as two mysterious boys enter her life. Time runs out as Sakura struggles to recollect her forgotten past, and at the same time figure out how the two mystery boys fit into the impossible puzzle piece that Sakura herself must solve before the hour glass completely stops.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they rightfully belong to the creator of Naruto.

 **(Warning! This is a SASUSAKU/SAISAKU fan fiction. Do not; I repeat DO NOT read this if you're going to insult my coupling. I don't appreciate it when people like to make fun of others for their work just because they don't like their shippings. If you have something to say, please be polite about it.)**

 **I enjoy advice, so go ahead and give me some! (That sounded so wrong…0_0)**

" _Flashbacks"_

"Normal speech"

" _ **Dreams**_ **" (** Just thought you should know ;) **)**

* * *

 _ **I**_ _ **scaned the familiar surroundings, beautiful flowers scattered every which way I turn. The garden was a sight to behold, it never seemed to end. My red yukata flowed gracefully around me, the golden rim slightly skimming the ground with every movement I made, its pink and gold petals sewn into the dress glimmered in the sunlight**_ ** _as it shown down into the flowerbeds. My hands gently stroked Kura, a wandering kitten I happened to stumble upon during one of my daily strolls in the garden, her black fur contrasted against my own pale hand._**

 ** _"Kogo-sama," said a velvety voice, from somewhere close by._**

 ** _"Yes?"_**

 ** _"Milord has asked for your presence." He stated, I could almost hear the venom come out of his mouth as he said 'milord.'_**

 ** _"Tell him I'll be there in a moment…"_**

 ** _I couldn't remember his name, no matter how hard I tried. It was on the tip of my royal tongue, I knew it was something I shouldn't have forgotten and I was a fool for doing so._**

 ** _Fortunately the possessor of the voice seemed to have thought of my pause to be a sign of dismissal, given that as I turned to face him the only sight that I had left of him was of his retreating form._**

 ** _I knitted my eyebrows together in a frown. "What was his name-?"_**

* * *

"Miss Haruno," A stern voice called out, stirring me from my dreams.

I poked an eye opened, damn; I fell asleep in class…again.

"Y-yes?" I replied. Hastily I glance to the board, attempting to figure out the class I was in. Oh yeah, History. God damn it History.

"I don't suppose you could tell me about our current project, the 'Cherry Blossom Empress'?" asked Mr. Hatake, otherwise known as Kaka-Sensei-or daddy.

"Um..." Good one Sakura, good one.

"From what I remember, she was proposed to be a kind and merciful ruler with a firm hand." I said, whiling puckering my lip. "Known to be intelligent yet beautiful, she was supposedly adored by all."

"Good…and Sakura, I know that you're one of our most prized students in our school, but that doesn't give you the right to fall asleep in class." Daddy-sensei said in a stern 'you're-not-getting-away-with-this' voice. "So next time, please restrain yourself from sleeping during my lessons."

I felt my face grow hot; at that moment I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato. I heard giggles and chuckles go around the room. How embarrassing.

So I nodded in response.

And so for the rest of the remaining time I kept mind head low, hidden inside my History textbook.

* * *

I pushed my glasses up higher-if that were even possible, while balancing a tray of food in one hand. It's harder than it looks, trust me.

The cafeteria was crowded with starving teens; the line to the canteen seemed to go on forever. Good luck trying to get your lunch before the bell rang. Fortunately my aunt was the schools chairman and my father being one of the staff members, gave me some advantages in the school; like first pick at the food before they opened for lunch. But that's a secret between me and you.

"Hey Sakura! Get your ass over!" someone screamed….all the way across the room….

I sighed and continued to walk towards the voice, also known as Ino Yamanaka. And just to my luck, I crashed into something hateful.

"Watch out nerd!" Karin screeched. "What's your glass for if you can't see what's in front of you?" And there goes my ears.

"You're such a freak! A tasteless, ugly, four eyed freakin' nerd!"

Did she not realize that she was also wearing glasses?

"Look at my uniform! It's ruined!"

Actually, I think spaghetti and meatballs look good on you...fatty.

"You're paying for this!" Insert hair flip.

Yeah, with a headache.

"Sorry?" I said just to get it over and done with.

She then gave me the deadliest glare; if looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over…too bad for her.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't gonna cut it, you fake blonde." she said, her voice seathing in venom. "I'll make your life a living hell."

Great, someone up there must really hate me.

* * *

I sat down at my regular spot at our table. Far off in the corner of the room, where no one could bother us, especially not a certain redheaded bi-urgm I mean person. Yup! That's what I meant.

"How was Miss Bitchalot?" Ino asked as she stabbed at her salad. Poor salad...

"The usual I guess." I said while shrugging my shoulders, like I wasn't going to piss myself imagining what she going to do with me.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." Ino replied pointing her fork towards me, cuasing dressing frome her salad fly forward onto the table. "The Queen of Hell likes to hold grudges, and a hell of a lot of them too."

"I-Ino!" The soft voice of Hinata yelled, or at leats tried to. "D-don't you t-think Sakura's h-had e-enough for t-today?"

"If you ask me, she hasn't had enough for the day." a voice said from behind.

"Tenten!" I yelled, betrayed. "How could you!"

"Chillaxe Bill-Board Brow, she's joking."

I gave her my hardest glare, hoping she would drop dead for using my horrible nickname from our childhood. Then I had a great idea.

Tenten looked at me with a horrid expression. "I don't like that smile on your face. Don't do it Sakura. Trust me, you do-"

"Did I hear Piggy say 'oink-oink'?" I said, totally ingoring Tenten's pleas. How'd you like that, Ino.

Time stopped for a moment as Tenten and Hinata stared at eachother terrified, while I sat in my seat with a smug smirk.

" . ?!" Ino screeched.

"You heard me Pig!" I said, crashing my head against hers.

* * *

"This wasn't my fault!" Karin shrieked, and I'm pretty sure I saw Tsunade flinch under her unbearable voice. "It's all their fault. I just so happened to get caught up in it! They're at fault!"

I couldn't hold in my eyeroll's anymore. She happily joined in as soon as Ino and I started "playfully" arguing, as she just so happened to "accidently" add some insult and offensive words in. While Ino's salad and my ramen somehow ended up on her, which might've started a food fight.

"Bull!" Ino said venomously. "She's lying Tsunade-san. She was more than prepared to join in!"

Tsunade stared at Karin questioningly.

"I don't doubt that Ino." Causing Karin to let out a gasp.

"What do you think Sakura? Should I let you guys off the hook, let all of you take the punishment, or just punish one of you lovely girls for the awful mess in the cafeteria?"Tsunade asked, knowing I'd want to pick the fair choice.

I glanced at Ino, only to find her holding out three fingers. "Third choice"

Damn it!

* * *

 **Yes, I know this was a short chapter, but hey! Markiplier's gonna dye his hair pink! Jack's gonna dye it GREEN! PINK AND GREEN! OMG!**

 **So please wait till' the next chapter.**

 **If there's any mistakes please tell me!**

 **BUB-BYE!~**


End file.
